teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_2003_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Shredder Strikes, Part 2
"The Shredder Strikes", Part 2 is the eleventh episode of the animated series ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2003), which originally aired on April 19, 2003. Information Major Characters *Donatello (Sam Regal) *Leonardo (Michael Sinterniklaas) *Michelangelo (Wayne Grayson) *Raphael (Frank Frankson) *Splinter (Darren Dunstan) *Oroku Saki/The Shredder (Scottie Ray) *Hun (Greg Carey) Secondary Characters *The Guardians *Utrom Council Members *Foot Ninja Main Locations, Vehicles and Accessories *New Lair *Sewer Tunnels *City streets and rooftops *Abandoned Warehouse *Battle Shell Episode Voice-Over Introduction ---- Leonardo: Well, it took me awhile, but I managed to see Oroku Saki for who he really is, the Shredder. Of course, to get to this point, we have to fight a bunch of Foot Ninja, which wasn't easy. Then, we had to go up against Hun again, definitely not easy. But the real nightmare is about to begin; now, we have to face the Shredder, and something tells me, this is really not going to be easy. Plot summary ---- We pick up the action form the previous episode on the roof of an abandoned warehouse, with the Shredder and a mass of Foot soldiers ready to attack the TMNT. The Shredder and his Foot attack and a huge battle on the roof unfolds. During the action, Leo swings at a Foot soldier but misses and hits an electric transformer instead. The transformer starts sparking and then erupts into flames, causing the whole roof to catch fire. The TMNT and the Foot battle on in spite of the fire, but suddenly the roof collapses from the fire and the weight of the combatants. In the meantime, Splinter has emerged from his meditation and has realized that the TMNT must have gone after the Shredder on their own. He high tails it out of the lair to look for them, but on his way out he grabs one of Don’s electronic gadgets, the remote for the Battle Shell. As Splinter heads to the scene of the battle, the Turtles are picking themselves up out of the debris of the burnt warehouse. However, in the collapse they have become separated from each other. Therefore, vastly outnumbered by the Foot that are looking for them, the mutants stick to the shadows and try to find each other. Don finds Mike, who has injured his ankle. The two avoid the Foot soldiers and enter an apartment bathroom via an open window, where Donatello wraps Mikey's badly sprained limb - unfortunately, a child opens the door to the bathroom the Turtles are working in and blows their cover. Raphael hides in a dumpster until he has the opportunity to take out some Foot soldiers, and then he's grabbed from behind - by Master Splinter. Raph and Splinter find Donny and Mikey and after a battle where the Sensei gets to kick some shell of his own, they call the Battle Shell remotely and head out to find Leonardo. While searching for his brothers, Leo has an encounter with a mysterious ninja, who calls himself a Guardian. However, before Leo can introduce the Guardian to Splinter and his brothers, the mystery ninja vanishes. Leo climbs into the Battle Shell and our heroes are reunited. After listening to the Turtles describe what has gone on so far in their battle with the Shredder and the Foot, Splinter concludes they must take care of the Shredder once and for all. The Turtles prepare to charge off and confront the Shredder, but Splinter tells them to let the Shredder come to them. They park the Battle Shell below a fire escape and go to the roof of another building. It doesn’t take long for the Shredder and the Foot to find the TMNT and Splinter, and another epic rooftop battle begins. This time the Turtles manage to defeat all the Foot soldiers, but the Shredder out matches them. However, Splinter steps in and, through a series of tricky moves, manages to have the Shredder contribute to his own demise by causing a water tower to collapse on top of him, washing him right off the roof. As Shredder tries to stand after his long fall, the remains of the tower smash him into the ground. Thinking they have beaten the Shredder and the Foot, Splinter and the TMNT set off for home. But just at the close, we see the Shredder’s hand emerge from the wreckage of the water tower. It looks like the Turtles assumed too much, and that the Shredder will return at some point. Quotes Trivia *This episode marks the Turtle's and Master Splinter's first battle with The Shredder. *This episode marks the first (assumed) demise of The Shredder. *Veronica Taylor uses her Ash Ketchum voice for the kid who finds Don and Mike in the bathroom. *Mikey references Arnold Schwarzenegger for the second time. *In the 2003 series Shredder falls off the roof but a water tower falls on him. In the live action movie Shredder falls into a garbage truck and is compacted by Casey Jones but in the second live action movie he is crushed by a balcony that he tore apart trying to crush the turtles. In the comics he fell off a roof but was blown up with his own bomb that he was going to use on the turtles. *This episode is revisited in "Timing is Everything", with Leonardo and Cody arriving just before Shredder emerges from the fallen water tower. Gallery * The Shredder Strikes, Part 2/Gallery Episode File:TMNT s01e11 The Shredder Strikes Part 2 External Links * "The Shredder Strikes, Part 2" at The Official TMNT Web Site Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes